


L'Etranger

by Yolina



Category: Original Work
Genre: France (Country), Gen, Historical References, Immigration & Emigration, Poetry, Racism, Refugees, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolina/pseuds/Yolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour tous les immigrés qui ont fui les pogroms et la misère pour trouver les lois vichystes et la guerre, le « rêve français » peut être aussi mortel que le « rêve américain ».</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Etranger

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257302) by [Yolina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolina/pseuds/Yolina)



J'ai quitté un pays  
De froid, de peur transi

Seigneur où que j'irai  
Je serai l'étranger

Puis je suis arrivé  
Au pays Liberté

Seigneur où que j'irai  
Je serai l'étranger

Paris tu ne m'as pas,  
Oh non, pris dans tes bras

Seigneur où que j'irai  
Je serai l'étranger

Je cherchais un' patrie  
Dieu, maintenant j'en ris

Seigneur où que j'irai  
Je serai l'étranger

Mon sang pour toi versé  
Est bien vite oublié

Seigneur où que j'irai  
Je serai l'étranger

Personne ne veut d' moi  
Ici comme là-bas


End file.
